Voldemort's Wife
by themccallgleek
Summary: Go into Voldemort's past, and find out the things he got up...  despite the crap summary and title, it's not as bad as it sounds...


**Voldemort's Wife**

**A/N: This is for the 'Unusual Pairs' challenge. I hope you like it; it's a bit weird, because my pairing was Tom/Sorting Hat... I did as best as I could. The challenge was completed ages ago, so I didn't put it on there, but still uploaded it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world, that's the wonderful JK's. Enjoy.**

Tom hissed the spell again, and glared at his wand as it once again refused to work. He'd gotten the spell right, he was sure of it. How was he supposed to be this great, evil wizard if he couldn't even do this? There was nothing for it. He'd have to go and ask someone else for help. But who? The other Slytherins wouldn't help him unless he paid them; he didn't have any money so he wouldn't be able to. The Gryffindors would just refuse to do anything for someone like _him_. The Hufflepuffs would be too stupid to even do anything right, even if it was just lighting a candle or something. The Ravenclaws would be smart enough to help him, but they would also figure out what it was he wanted to do, and then they'd refuse to help. So he was stuck. It wasn't as if he could go to a Professor – they all thought he was a goody-goody-two-shoes and would expel him in a second if they found out the truth.

He rolled his eyes and hid the book behind his robe as he heard someone walk up behind him, assuming it was the annoying librarian. "Hello," came a soft, silky voice.

Tom turned around with a start. It wasn't the librarian – in fact, he'd never seen this woman before. She looked about 20, and had the bounciest blonde hair he'd ever seen. "Hello," he said curiously. She was robes, but they didn't say Hogwarts on. "What house are you in? Well, were you in?"

"You're handsome, aren't you, Tom Marvolo Riddle. I've seen into your mind but..." her hands went up to her head. "I can't see now. I can't see into anyone's head. Where am I? I feel so trapped..."

"Who are you?" Tom asked with a frown. How did this woman know his middle name? Only the teachers did; he was ashamed of it. He was ashamed of all his names – they belonged to his filthy Muggle father.

She continued walking towards him, but stumbled and had to grab hold of Tom to stop herself from falling over. He guided her over to a chair where she sat and smiled gratefully at him. He had no idea why he was being so nice, but there was one thing he _did_ know: this girl was hot. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled at her and then took a seat opposite. "So... who are you?"

"I'm... I'm scared. I'm alone, and my head hurts. Can I go home?"

Tom sighed. "Yes. Just tell me where you live, and I'll take you there. What shall I call you?"

The girl bit her lip. "Hat... Hattie." She smiled at him and he nodded.

"Hattie. Very well. Where do you live?"

She looked around, a confused look on her face. "Not here. I don't know where I live."

He nodded. "Right. Let's get you to Professor Dippet. Come along." He stood up and offered out his arm. She linked hers with his and they walked out of the library and in the direction of the Head teacher's office. As they walked past a classroom and she tripped again, Tom looked at her and caught her staring at him. "What?"

She smiled. "You're a very handsome boy. I wanted to tell you the first time we met but I couldn't. I could only say what I was cursed to say. But now I feel free, because I can say what I want... but I also feel trapped. Trapped inside this body."

"You're not making much sense, I'm afraid, Hattie." She shook her head and pulled him inside the classroom, checking it was empty first. When they were in, she locked the door behind them. "Hattie... what are you doing?"

She put her finger to his lips. "Shush." She removed the finger and then started to kiss the confused Slytherin. He started to kiss her back, but then pulled away sharply.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

She blinked quickly. "I... I don't know. I'm sorry. I've seen other people do it, and seen it in people's heads, wishing people would do it to them... I'm sorry."

Tom shrugged. "It's okay. Don't do it again."

Hattie nodded and they set off together. "By the way... I'm sorry about your past. About what's happened with your parents. Your mother was a nice woman; I met her when she was 11. Your father I never met, though."

"You've met her?"

She nodded. "Yes. I've met everyone who's even been a student here. You're the nicest, though. No-one else has been this kind before."

He nodded, wondering who on earth this crazy woman was. Hopefully the head would be able to work it out, and he wouldn't be stuck with her much longer. When they reached the office, he knocked on the door. It took Dippet a few seconds to get to the door, and when he did he frowned down at the both of them.

"Tom. I hope you're enjoying being in your 7th year. Now, who is this lovely lady?" He beckoned them in. "Take a seat." Sitting across the table to them, he looked at Hattie. "Who are you?"

"Hattie." She said, looking around the office. Her eyes fell on a certain point and her whole face lit up. "It's here. I'm home." She smiled at Tom. "Thank you. It was very nice meeting you again. Please can you return me to my usual form?"

Dippet frowned. "I'm sorry, who are you?" He looked up at where she was gazing. "That's where the Sorting Hat lives. Are you an old student or Tom's sister or...?"

"I told you who I am." She pointed up at the Sorting Hat, where it lay lifeless and limp.

Tom's eyes grew as recognition dawned. "You're the Sorting Hat? Somehow, someone made you so you were walking, living, breathing?"

She nodded. "Yes. It was you. I told you, you are destined for great things. It's all up there, in your head."

"Me?"

"You made me who I am now. You made me a body and stuck me into it. Thank you for that, but I really think it's time I get home. I feel as if I can't breathe. I'm stuck in this body."

Dippet frowned. "I think I understand. Tom, one of your spells must have gone wrong or something and you transferred the Sorting Hat's soul into a body. When the founders made Hogwarts, they breathed life into the Sorting Hat, and you must have accidently removed it and put it in a body."

"I... I'm sorry, sir. It was very nice to meet you, Hattie." He smiled at her and she smiled back, her eyes full of life.

"It was lovely to meet you again, too. Now, it's time for me to go back, yes?"

The headteacher nodded. "Yes. It is." Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at Hattie and started to mutter a long string of words.

"Goodbye, my love..." the words flowed from Hattie's lips as she waved goodbye to Tom, and was sucked into the Hat.

Tom felt a tug of regret that he hadn't said anything to stop Dippet from doing it. He was popular, yes, but didn't really have any real friends. Hattie had been the first real friend he'd had, even if she was just a hat. "Goodbye, sir." He said, nodding to Dippet and walking out of the room, his head full of thought of Hattie and the kiss they'd had. He let out a sigh and a smile came onto his face. She had been... amazing. An amazing friend, and of course an amazing kisser.

**A/N: The reason he didn't like her kissing him was because he was afraid to be loved. Anyway... review please?  
>By the way, it's slightly based on the Doctor Who episode, <strong>_**The Doctor's Wife**_**, but not too much.**


End file.
